The New Kid in School
by Kaiba Kamiya
Summary: Will be eventual Taito, Sorato to start. Tai is a new kid in school, who has had many tragic moments. Will he ever be the hyper, happy kid he once was, or will he be forever angsty.
1. Background

The New Kid in School.

In this story the characters are OOC, but especially Tai in all his angst. It's going to be Taito, eventually, with a little Sorato. I really don't like that pairing, so it won't last very long. Other pairings to come.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

On with the story:

Do you know what it's like to be the new kid in a school? Where you know nobody, except your sister? Your life is so tragic, that it builds a wall around you, so you don't care about the outside world, only the inside? But even that doesn't matter, because the kids at this school have already labeled you from rumors that they heard, and treat you as an outcast. The only way it's bearable for you is if your sister makes friends and is happy, and then that is enough.

Feel pretty sad for me, don't you? Well don't, I have faced worse. But I suppose I will give a little background on my story as to how I arrived here.

Firstly, my name is Tai Kamiya, and my sister is Kari Kamiya. She is my light, but that's pretty obvious, especially since she is the Bearer of Light. As for me, I'm the leader of a group of kids called the Digidestined. My digivice has always differed from the others. We call it a D-3, and there is the symbol of the crest of courage on it, an orange sun. But this is beside the point. The Digidestined met one summer at camp. Besides myself and Kari, there is Mimi, Joe, and Ken. Izzy was also a digidestined, but he moved away. He was writing to all of us, but stopped and a short while after that, he sent his digivice in the mail, and nothing else. No explantion, no reasoning, no intelligent remark, and he gave me his digimon. Tentomon cried when he told me the story, about how Izzy grew not to want him or be a digidestined any longer. He didn't want to be our friend, he had said he found better ones. That was my first tragic, heart ripped out moment: I lost my best friend.

We did know one thing, there is supposed to be 12 of us. But we have no idea where they are, and have given up hope of finding them, except for Patamon, who is the Digimon of Hope. I can make them all Digivolve, I have their crests, as safe-keeping I'm guessing.

I was then diagosed as being a schizo. I'm sure you know what that is, so I'm not explaining it, but at least I had my family. Ha, not even. My family is very wealthy, but my parents were loving. They took care of us, taught us right from wrong, and taught us how to love. I forgot, but Kari hasn't. In truth, I love only her, the digimon, and my close friends. Anyway, my parents were murdered, and they sent my sister and I to a mental hospital. It was to protect us. The killer was still out there, and he would never think to look for us there. Why would he? I'm rich and could take care of us and my schizophrenia.

I still kept in contact with my friends, my only link to friendship.

I also convinced the police to let us leave the hospital, not so much for me, but for Kari. She didn't deserve to be there. My time there wasn't wasted, I made full use of there gym. I'm not buffed up, but I'm also not someone you want to get into a fight with. I boxed, wrestled and was on the soccer and swimming team. Add that to my personality and attitude, and it makes for one deadly person.

That's all you get for the background.

And it's my first day of school.

I didn't know that everyone knew Kari and I were coming from a mental hospital, and had already made preconceptions of us. I didn't know Izzy would be there, and be in a group of kids that made it their business to riducle me and my sister everyday. I didn't know I would meet and hate the love of my life, because he was involved in this group of kids. I didn't know I would eventually learn to love him, I didn't know I would meet the rest of the digidestined and want nothing to do with them, but I wish I knew that my friends were going to be attending this school as well. It would have made things more bearable for Kari. . .and maybe myself as well.

I decided to write this story, because I was having writer's block on my other story _Destiny's Road_. I will finish that story, but I wanted to get this started as well. Read and Review please.


	2. First day, First friend, First fight

The New Kid in School.

In this story the characters are OOC, but especially Tai in all his angst. It's going to be Taito, eventually, with a little Sorato. I really don't like that pairing, so it won't last very long. Other pairings to come.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

On with the story:

My sister and I were in the Principal's office, getting our schedule. The Principal and secretary both seemed like nice people. The Principal is Ms. Shaw and the secretary is Mrs. Lopez. Not that their names are that important, but you'll be hearing their names often, so you might as well know who is who. Ms. Shaw told me that a student found our school record very early this morning, his father is a janitor, nice guy but his kid is a squealing, snot-nosed punk. Anyway, he was snooping while his father was cleaning, and decided to take the information he learned and spread it around school. Not here five minutes and already I have someone to beat up after school. I smile sardonically, how wonderful. I laugh quietly to myself, knowing the students' attitude would change if they ever found out how rich Kari and I really were. By the way, the kid's name is Julius Smith.

I begin to walk Kari to class, who is very quiet. The warning bell hasn't rung yet, so most students were still in the halls, whispering about us. She hears the whispers as much as I do. How I was a mental case cuz I had schizophrenia, so they should all stay away from me. They were also making up mental problems for my sister, and each time I heard one, I snarled and glared at the students until they shut their traps. They were honestly giving me a headache. But I will make sure Kari is happy again and has a great time here, even if I only get to see her at lunch.

We get to Kari's classroom door. She hesitates. I squeeze her arm gently, and use my soft, gentle voice that I only reserve for her.

"Kari, it'll be OK. I'm here if you need me. Just use your D-Terminal OK? Besides, I'll see you at lunch and if anyone has been mean to you, I'll kill them."

Kari laughs, knowing I don't mean it. But sometimes I do. I'll never tell her that tho. She is still so innocent at 12 years old.

"I'll see you at lunch then, and don't forget to take your pill in an hour. You have a water bottle right?" That's Kari, we take care of each other.

"I know, don't worry. Go on now, I have to get to class." I nudge her inside. I watch her walk inside, and take a look around. All the desks are tables with two chairs at each, and in the middle sat the only other person in the room, a blond guy wearing a bucket hat. Bucket Hat got Kari's attention and waved her over. I tensed. Kari stood next to the desk, and eventually sat down, relief flooding through her. I left for my class, satisfied she made at least one friend. I'll have to get his name from Kari, and then make sure he knows how protective I am. As long as he treats her good, I'll treat him good.

I stand outside my classroom door a minute later, feeling the need to be nudged inside, as I saw a group of kids in the back in a circle. I couldn't see all of them, but I instantly disliked them. Laughing, patting each other on the back, have a great time together. Bah, it made me sick. But I had to go in, so I steeled my resolve, and opened the door. The group of kids quieted it down, and looked at me. I fixed my most icy glare on my face and glared at them, growling lowly. I then turned my head and saw the teacher. I then looked back and saw that the kids were now huddled and whispering. I growled in disgust, and walked over to the teacher. He apparently assigns seats, and gave me a seat in the middle row, three up, so if I turned my head I could see them staring and pointing at me in their whispers. I walk to my desk and sit down. I ignore the other kids and stare straight ahead, unnerving the teacher who looks down, scribbling something.

I hear a whispered, "Schizo freak." But I do nothing, but stare ahead.

I hear more whispers, and then something hard is thrown at my head. I bend down, and grab the offensive object. A golf ball, that has the name Julius Smith engraved on it. I smile evilly. I get up, and walk over. I stand there, until each person gives me their full attention. And then I speak.

"Which one of you is Julius Smith?" I threaten.

A sandy brown haired male, smirks and says me.

I grin evilly and tell him, "You and I have a date after school. Ms. Shaw told me what a naughty boy you were this morning, and I'm gonna make you pay. Meet me in the underpass, if You DARE."

I then turn away, but before I do, two people catch my eye. A blond Adonis, who had an arm around his girlfriend I'm assuming. He whispers, "Schizo freak" and I know it was him the first time. I may be gay, and he may be hot, but I'll still give him a black eye. Or more, depends on my mood. But I can control my temper and hold my punches while I'm at school. Usually. The second person I see is none other than my ex-best friend, Izzy. This time I growl darkly, and grab his shirt. I sneer as I say, "Hello Izzy. Long time no see." The Adonis is on his feet, but his girlfriend holds him back, and Izzy holds up his hand to keep them back. It's between Izzy and I anyway.

"Kamiya," Izzy states, and that hurts. He sounded so indifferent. I let him go, and he sighs in relief. I then sneer and punch him, once, in the gut. He doubles over in pain, and I bend down to whisper, "This isn't over yet, Izumi. Not by a long shot." With that, I walk to my seat, pocketing the golf ball as a souvenir. I sit down, and see that the teacher hasn't even looked up. I then turn my head to the right and see a guy with green hair and purple eyes sitting next to me. He speaks.

"That was classic man. Those brats deserve whatever pain they get. Name's Akira." He stuck out his hand.

"Tai." I go to shake his hand, seeing the Adonis staring at me with something in his eyes I couldn't define, not then, but I know now it was jealousy. A jolt goes through both of us as we shake hands, and we both lock eyes with each other, grinning. I think I just found myself someone to fool around with. I don't do relationships.

Class was boring, so I'm not even going to talk about it.

Lunch, however, was tolerable. Kari and I went outside and sat at one of the tables near the fountain. She was talking excitedly about how she made three new friends in her class. T.K., that's Bucket Hat's name, introduced her to a girl named Yolei and a boy named Davis. Apparently, at 12 years old, Yolei and Davis were an item. I roll my eyes at the stupidity of children. People grow up and grow apart, simple as that.

They joined us, but before I let them sit down I told them if they treat Kari good, I'll treat them good. T.K. was bright enough to ask to sit next to Kari, looking at me for approval. I nodded my consent, and he engaged Kari in a light conversation anyone could join. I didn't much care for the other two. They seemed like snotty brats. I glared at them, and then look down at my food. Cafeteria food, yuck. Next time, I'm ordering in.

Akira also joined us, rubbing my thigh with his hand, out of sight from the others, sitting close. I'll let him have his fun, but we play by my rules. I was about to tell Akira as much, but lowly, so that my sister couldn't hear, when a shadow fell over the table, and a voice asked, "Teeks!? What do you think you're doing associating with the mentally retarded?"

I turn to see Adonis, who I learned was named Yamato, but prefers Matt. I think I'll call him Mattie.

"Wow Mattie," I begin. "You sure are building quite a long list for yourself as to why I should beat the crap out of you." That's my warning. You don't take it as such, don't come crying to me when I start to beat you within a inch of your life.

Mattie glared over the nickname, and the threat, and then turned to T.K. "He is a mental case, and dangerous, stay away from him and come eat with me. Davis, Yolei, you too."

Davis and Yolei get up and run to Mattie's table. Kari looks stricken that she just lost two friends and will lose a third. She looks down at her food, meekly. I glare, and fist my hands, knocking Akira's hand from my thigh. Now was not the time, and I was in a black mood. But before I could do anything, T.K. spoke.

"Matt. I'm 12 years old and can choose my own friends. I like Kari, and I'm staying here with her and her brother Tai. They're cool."

I must admit, I really like this kid. My respect for him has grown.

Matt walks away, but not before threatening me that he'll be watching. Actually, I don't call that a threat. More like a challenge. And I love challenges.

The day ends without too much more incident. I creamed Mattie's team at dodge ball in gym, and I was the only person left on my team by the time I won the game. Everyone stayed away from me, which didn't matter. I was an outcast and I knew it.

Julius and the rest of his friends, including Mattie and Izzy showed up. How stupid. Akira was right, they do deserve whatever pain they get. I easily kick Julius' ass, and no one interfers. Is that honor I detect, or are they just scared out of their minds. Doesn't matter. I walk up out of the underpass, towards Kari, standing a few feet away. I would never let her see me beat someone up. She and T.K. are talking, and when I walk up, she smiles and hugs me.

"Guess what Big Brother? Mimi, Joe and Ken are starting at this school tomorrow. Isn't that great?"

I smile in return, and the three of us walk towards the mall to hang out, and to meet Mimi, Joe, and Ken there. I don't invite Akira along. I had enough of him for today.

At least school won't be hell tomorrow. Or will it?

Ha! Two chaps in one day. Read and Review as always.


	3. A fit of rage

The New Kid in School.

In this story the characters are OOC, but especially Tai in all his angst. It's going to be Taito, eventually, with a little Sorato. I really don't like that pairing, so it won't last very long. Other pairings to come.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

The Reviews are great, thanks everyone. I will try to make the chapters longer, but I won't promise anything.

A/N: In order for everyone to be in the same school, Kari, T.K. Cody, Ken, Davis and Yolei are all 12, and in Grade 7. Izzy is 12, and a supergenius so he skipped 2 grades. Tai, Matt, Sora, Joe and Mimi are all 14 and in Grade 9.

On with the story:

Kari, T.K. and I meet up with Mimi, Joe and Ken. We introduce them to T.K., and then scope out the mall. This was Kari and mine's first time here, so we browse around and buy a few things for our house, or mansion if you prefer. But we were discreet, because T.K. was with us. Basically, we just bought some paint and posters and what not to decorate our rooms. Everything else was basically furnished and decorated to perfection. Kari chooses pink, yellow and white paint for her room, a boy band poster, and a big bulletin and white board.

As for myself, I choose black, midnight blue, and silver paint, and a shelf for my souvenirs. I was also lucky to find that this mall also carried a decorative sword shop. Lucky because I collect swords. I have 7. A samurai sword set: katana, wakizashi, and a tanto. I also have a saber, a cutlass, a viking sword and an Egyptian short sword. I have my samurai set already set up in my room on a special stand, but I didn't get the special swords hangers to mount the rest on my wall. My dad always found something to bring back with him on his trips. Usually a sword for me, and Kari usually got stuffed animals or clothes. But he never did remember that I have to hang the swords up somehow. Anyway, I can see myself in this store a lot. The others already knew about my sword fetish, except for T.K., who made me promise to show them to him. Everyone thinks that they are decorative, but they are in fact functional swords. A secret between Dad and myself. Mom would have had a fit if she knew their were real weapons in the house. Not that it matters now, and I don't think Kari would mind. But she also doesn't know I practice with them everyday.

After we finished shopping, at T.K.'s suggestion we all head to a popular hangout, Cyber Pizza. It was a internet cafe slash pizza joint. Anyway, we go in and sit down at one of the booths, putting our purchases under the table and beside the booth. Kari sits near the window, and then Ken and then T.K. On the other side, Mimi sits in the middle of Joe and I. I can't stand being boxed in, so I'm on the outside. Which means I had an excellent view of seeing Mattie and his friends walk in. I also have a great view as they see us when they start walking in our direction. Oh and lets not forget the perfect view I had when they realized I was here. I smirk and then glare at them, before turning my attention to what everyone wants on their pizza.

The next thing I know, the group of them, Mattie, his girlfriend Sora, Izzy, Davis, Yolei, and. . .Akira! (Well, guess I won't be having fun with him. No matter, I've seen hotter.) Anyway, they crowd around our table, and start spouting their garbage, I watch Mimi, Joe and Ken intently, not saying a word. I told them about Izzy, but to have him acting like a jerk in front of them was more than they could handle.

First Mimi started to cry, and that made me mad. She asks Izzy, "How could you Izzy? Tai is your best friend. How could you make fun of him because he's different?" Good ol' Mimi, she'll always call me different, never a schizo. But I know the truth. It's not that Mimi doesn't want to acknowledge it. Heck, she told me her friend, Wallace, in America has Schizophrenia as well. She just doesn't like to talk about it in a group of people that don't know me.

Anyway, Izzy answered her, and I didn't much care for it, but then I've been caring less and less about Izzy ever since he sent Tentomon and his digivice back to me. I kept his digivice as my first souvenir.

Izzy told Mimi, "Ex-best friend. Much like the rest of you. Plus I found some friends I fit in with, I don't want to be different like the rest of you." I knew he was talking about the Digimon. Our friends. I wouldn't get rid of them for anything in the world. Hmm, I wonder if Izzy would care that I could make Tentomon mega-digivolve. I smirk at the thought.

Now Joe always defended Mimi. They grew up together. They were best friends. So when Mimi started to cry, Joe hopped over me, and attempted to punch Izzy. I say attempted, because he tripped. He was always a little clumsy, but to make matters worst, he lost his glasses in the fall, and Sora picked them up. They started to taunt him, and laugh at him, which got Ken going. Ken always thought of Joe as a big brother, because he lost his own brother at a young age, and Joe reminds Ken of his brother. I was watching Sora, she hadn't reacted after picking up the glasses. But Ken didn't really give her much chance. He grabbed the glasses from her hand, and gave them back to Joe. Now after he did that, Ken tried to punch Mattie, but Mattie grabbed it and twisted his arm, causing Ken to whimper slightly.

This was when I reacted. I grabbed hold of Mattie's hand, and something like an electric jolt went through both of us, much more powerful then when I shook hands with Akira. We momentarily looked into each other's eyes, and I took this moment to grin evilly, and punch Mattie in the stomach. He let go of Ken, and Ken knelt down to see if Joe was okay, before they comforted Mimi. Next, I did a roundhouse kick on Akira. When he went down, I snaked out my hand and curled my fingers around Izzy's neck. I lifted him in the air, and told him to apologize. He was always a bright boy, and today was no exception. He told Mimi he was sorry, and I dropped him. Unfortuntately, we all got kicked out for fighting. Mattie told T.K. to come home with him, and then promised to make me pay at school.

Joe, Mimi, and Ken came to stay with Kari and I. Apparently, they had all convinced their parents to let them come to school with us. Their parents live in the next town over, but they agreed. I guess they figured Kari really needed them. As for me. . .well, they are my friends. . .I guess I need them too. Besides, this gives them an excuse to come stay at my mansion every other weekend, and it's not like we're lacking in adult supervision. We do have servants after all.

The Next Day . . . . . .

I sat in Ms. Shaw's office, waiting patiently for her to begin talking. School hadn't started yet, and Joe, Mimi and Ken were waiting outside. Kari went to find T.K., so she was probably in class.

"Tai. Here for one day, and already you got into a fight. I didn't tell you the name of the student so that you could beat him up. I will not tolerate such behavior."

Remember when I said Ms. Shaw and Mrs. Lopez seemed like nice people. I lied. They were both scums of the earth, much like everyone else. But I did answer her, and she didn't much care for it.

"Well Ms. Shaw, you should never have told me the name. It was very unprofessional. I could have found out who on my own. But then, I guess it's ok with you that he spread our records around school. If I am attacked, I will defend myself," I replied, before standing up and walking towards the door. I stop when I reach it. I turn around and tell her point blank, "You were looking for a donation for better equipment for the gym, consider my donation off the table. You will never get a penny from me, I don't care if this school burns to the ground." With that I walk out the door, leaving Ms. Shaw stuttering, and gaping like a fish out of water.

My friends stand up, and I give them their schedules that I happened to swipe from the Principal. As we walk past the secretary's desk, I sweep my hand across it, and everything cascades towards the floor. She sits in shock, not moving a muscle. I laugh evilly. As I close the door behind us, I hear screeching and cursing, I laugh even more.

My friends are used to this behavior from me, so they don't say a word, even though I'm sure they want the "old" Tai back. The happy, hyper one. I don't even remember who he is anymore. I only know who I am.

We drop Ken off in his classroom, which he shares with Kari. Then the three of us walk towards our class. When we get there, we learn that Akira moved towards the back with the brats. How two-faced. Which means that Joe and Mimi get to sit on my left and right respectively. We are talking and laughing with each other, catching up. I see Izzy out of the corner of my eye. He looks sad almost. Too bad for him, he made his choice, he can deal with the consequences. He looks away when he sees me watching him, so I go to turn my head, when I see Sora making her way towards us.

She stops in front of Joe, and waits nervously. Mimi and I look at her, and eventually Joe does too when he realizes we aren't listening to him.

"I just wanted to say how sorry I am that the boys taunted and teased you. They can be so immature sometimes."

We were all shocked, and I began to think she wasn't so bad. Well that is until . . .

"What about Tai?" Mimi queried. "They've been doing the same to him."

"That's different. He's a mental case and dangerous."

I clench my fists, and then start to growl as I hear laughter from the back. Now I'm not one to hit a girl, so I destroy my desk in a fit of rage by picking it up and smashing it towards the ground. But it's too late, it doesn't help. The beast has been released, and I forgot to take my pill. I start to feel myself detach from reality. I don't see anything, except things trying to attack me: human and digimon alike. I react and start to destroy the classroom. I don't know what's going on, I have completely lost contact with reality. I start swearing. I hearing screaming. I feel two hands grabbing me and pushing me to the ground, holding me. I then see a light, and the light speaks, asking me to open my mouth. I feel a light weight on my tongue, followed by cool wetness. I was then told to swallow. I do and then close my eyes. I keep them closed for five minutes.

When I do finally open my eyes, I notice two things: Mattie is straddling me, and Kari is looking down at me over Mattie's shoulder.

"What happened?" I croaked out. Please tell me I didn't hurt anyone. I did once, at the institute. I had forgotten my pill, and beat someone within an inch of his life, an innocent boy. He never made it.

"Everyone's fine Tai. You just attacked the chairs and desks and swore a lot. It's ok," Kari replied soothingly.

"Ok? OK? It's not OK. He could have killed someone. He's a dangerous mental case. He should be locked away forever," Matt exploded.

I hung my head, because it was true, but then I push Matt away from me and stood up. I glance around the room and see everyone but my friends and T.K. cowering from me. Apparently, T.K. and Ken came with Kari. Nobody said a word as I picked up my school bag, and walked out the door. Kari may never have friends now. But at least T.K. was sticking, but for how long? I'll never have friends, I know that now, and somehow, I don't think I want to.

Read and Review as always.


	4. Here we go, back to the Digiworld

The New Kid in School.

In this story the characters are OOC, but especially Tai in all his angst. It's going to be Taito, eventually, with a little Sorato. I really don't like that pairing, so it won't last very long. Other pairings to come.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

The Reviews are great, thanks everyone. I will try to make the chapters longer, but I won't promise anything.

A/N: In order for everyone to be in the same school, Kari, T.K. Cody, Ken, Davis and Yolei are all 12, and in Grade 7. Izzy is 12, and a supergenius so he skipped 2 grades. Tai, Matt, Sora, Joe and Mimi are all 14 and in Grade 9. This is a AU story. I just wanted everyone to be in the same school, so I made changes to the ages.

On with the story:

Sometimes I wish I was older. And if I was older, than Kari would be too. She would have friends, and a boyfriend, and a perfect life. I would keep in touch with her, but I would leave her here. If I was older, I would also have a better means of dealing with this turn of events. Like drowning myself in booze. I can't believe I forgot my pill. I start to cry. I could have killed someone. I kick a can. How could I be so stupid. Mattie was right. I do deserve to be locked up. What if it had been Kari? The only person I truly love. Yeah, I mean I love my friends, but Kari is my sister, and she has always been by my side, even at the institute. I make my way up to the roof of the school. I can see my house from here, sitting on the hill, looking down at all the other houses. Looking so superior, rich and sophisticated. Too bad one of the occupants is nothing but an underserving mental case. I look down at the school ground from the roof, thinking how easy it would be to jump and end it all. But I have never done anything easily. Besides, Kari still needs me, for now. I just have to hold out until she is old enough. Until she graduates or has enough friends. Maybe T.K., Mimi, Joe and Ken will be enough. But I decide to ask someone else. Someone who hates me and wants nothing to do with me. But I know he will look after her. I should really be in that institute, but I had to get out for Kari's sake. She needs to experience life, and she would have stayed with me forever in there. I could never allow that.

I know that study hall is about to start soon. I totally missed my first class. Oh well. It's not like I need it anyway. I walk down from the roof and make my way to study hall. To the one person I know I can ask to look after Kari. At least none of his friends have study hall with us, so it will be just me and him. I am slightly early, so I open the door and make my way inside the library where the school holds study period. I make my way to the semi-private cubicles. The cubicles are two desks joined together with a divider between them. I make my way to the one in the farthest corner, away from everyone else. This is where he sits. The one next to the wall. I hop on the desk and wait. He won't see me until it's too late. I look down at my hands while I wait.

I don't have to wait long. A shadow fall on my hands, but I sensed him long before that. I look up only long enough to confirm that it is him. Shock is written on his face. I start to speak before he can say or do anything.

"I have a favor to ask of you. An important one."

"Why should I do anything for you?"

"It's more so for my sister than for me. You can't possibly hate her. She's perfect. Normal. Healthy. Everything I'm not. But not only that, you have a younger sibling. You know what it means to protect them from harm, even if that harm comes from a family member. I need you to look after Kari for me Yamato. I know you will take good care of her. Just until she graduates." My eyes water by the time I am done. A few silently roll down my cheek onto my hands that I am looking at. I sit in silence, waiting for Mattie to say something.

Matt finally gets over his shock and speaks, "My family and I live in a small three bedroom apartment. My mom's a councellor and my dad works at a TV Station. Neither one pulls in a lot of money. Just enough for us to live comfortably. Besides, what about your family? I'm sure they will look after her. And just where do you think you're going?" Matt has his hands on his hips, but I don't think he meant to sound like he was going to miss me or a mother hen.

"I have no family, except for Kari. Both of our parents were only children, and their parents died a while ago. My parents were murdered in front of me. But that's not what matters. Kari is all that matters. As for money, don't worry about that. Kari and I are extremely wealthy. We own several successful companies. They are all diverse, and top in their field. Money is not an issue. So will you do it?" I look him dead in the eyes. My tears are no longer there. They dried up, and have left my eyes red, and my cheeks stained. Matt looks at me unsure, and then confused. I think I saw something like pity. Screw that, I need no pity, just assurance that my sister will be looked after.

"You still haven't said where you were going? You're her brother. Shouldn't you. . . ?" I never let him finish.

"YOU even said so yourself I was dangerous and should be locked away forever. I'm going back to the institute. I only left because I knew Kari would stay in there forever with me. I had to get her out of there so that she could have a life. I thought maybe I could have one too. But ever since I got here, you and your friends have made my life hell. I don't even have any friends. But so far Kari has T.K.. If I wasn't around, she would have more. I am doing this for her. So help me," I am close to begging. I almost said please.

"What about those other new kids? Mimi, Joe and Ken wasn't it? They're your friends aren't they?"

"All of us have a bond. A special bond. They know of my plans which is why they are here. They are staying with Kari and I. Besides, Kari doesn't have to live with you, I just want you to look out for her. Be a subsitute big brother. We have servants, they'll make sure she eats and what not."

"And Izzy was part of this group of friends?"

I grow angry now. Izzy is NOT up for discussion. I say as much to Matt. "Listen Mattie, Izzy is not the topic here, Kari is. But I will say this, Izzy doesn't have that special bond with us. He threw it away when he moved. I want nothing to do with him, and I'm sure no one else does either. Now promise you will look out for Kari. I already went over my reasons, so it is a simple yes or no." Before Matt could say anything, my D-3 went off. Matt is confused by the sound and the device I unclip from my cargo shorts. It's Agumon, my digimon of courage. The only partner I was suppose to have.

"Hey buddy, what's wrong?" I ask my little friend. I hoped he wasn't going to ask when I was coming to the Digital World to live. He always ask whenever he misses me. I told everyone I was going back to the Institute, but really I was going back to the Digiworld. For some reason my schizophrenia doesn't bother me there. I could be healthy, and live my life out somewhat normally, instead of being trapped.

"It's Gabumon. He's being attacked. There is a person here trying to enslave us. Gabumon went ahead to try and save the Koromon village. I'm almost there. Please hurry." Agumon cuts out, and I growl. One reason why I chose the Digiworld is because after we had saved the world, none of them could go back to the Digiworld, but I could. I never told them that though. Luckily, there is a computer to my right, and not caring that Matt was with me I open the Digi-Gate and go through. Little did I realize until it was too late, Matt had been pulled in with me. Oh boy! Time to save the Digiworld! Here we go! Again! I smile as I land on File Island, Matt with me looking out of sorts. I'm back.

That's it! Oh I decided to have the Digimon Emperor, but if it's not Ken, and the rest of the Digidestined either can't go back or don't know they were suppose to be Digidestined, who is it? Find out next chapter. Here's a hint: Think Destiny. As always, review please.


	5. Digitrouble and A new friend? Or not?

The New Kid in School.

In this story the characters are OOC, but especially Tai in all his angst. It's going to be Taito, eventually, with a little Sorato. I really don't like that pairing, so it won't last very long. Other pairings to come.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

The Reviews are great, thanks everyone. I will try to make the chapters longer, but I won't promise anything.

A/N: In order for everyone to be in the same school, Kari, T.K. Cody, Ken, Davis and Yolei are all 12, and in Grade 7. Izzy is 12, and a supergenius so he skipped 2 grades. Tai, Matt, Sora, Joe and Mimi are all 14 and in Grade 9. This is a AU story. I just wanted everyone to be in the same school, so I made changes to the ages. Also, I'm Canadian so I'm using the American names instead of the Japanese names.

On with the story:

I take a look around, taking it all in. Not much has changed, except that I see a few black towers in the background. I will have to ask Agumon what they are. I get a lock on Agumon, and thank Gennai that I am not far away from him. He is almost at the Koromon village. If I run I can get there at the same time as him. I am about to run when I hear a noise beside me. Something like a strangled cry. I turn and look and then swear. Matt! How did he get here? No time for that now. I have real friends to save. So when I speak to him it is short and to the point.

"I don't have time to explain to you what's going on. I will after. You had better be a fast runner, because I am not going to slow down. I have to save my friends." With that I take off running, not glancing back to see if he even heard me or is following me. I have been told by Gabumon and Agumon that I am a different person when I come to the Digital World. More like my old self. A leader, a friend, compassionate, firm but fair. I also tend to laugh more and smile. More energetic. Gabumon says it's like a weight is lifted off of my shoulders when I come here. It's because I'm not a Schizo here, I'm just me. But every time I go back, I feel the weight of my mental problems, and realize I'm not normal, and can seriously hurt someone who doesn't deserve it.

I am so lost in my thoughts, I don't realize I am being asked a question until I feel a hand clasp mine. Still running, I look over my shoulder and see Matt looking at me, only a few steps behind.

"Did you say something?" I ask.

"Yeah. I said where are we headed in such a rush? Since I'm only a couple steps behind, you can tell me right? I mean you can talk and run at the same time can't you?" Matt smirked at me.

I growl, and then smirk when I realize our hands are still clasped together. So I yank on his hand and send him flying forward. He hits the ground, and I laugh and speed away. I do look back to see him get up and start running after me. He can't quite catch up though and I'm not surprised. When I was younger and first came to the Digiworld, I used to go for runs with Garurumon, Gabumon's Digivolved form. I look ahead and see Agumon. I speed up a little bit more, hearing Matt call, "Slow down, Speed Demon." As soon as I get close enough to the running Agumon, I swoop him up in my arms, and place him on my back. I now take off running as fast as I can go, with Agumon piggy-backing, and Matt close behind.

"Hey Kamiya! What is that thing on your back?"

I don't answer, but stop when we finally reached the perimeter of the Koromon village. A black tower is in the middle. Their houses are mostly destroyed. A few lay wounded on the ground. But what concerns me most is what is lying near the tower. Gabumon! Matt has caught up to me as I surveyed the little village. All he said was, "Whoa!"

I walk towards the middle of the village. Towards Gabumon. When I reach him, I turn him over. He opens his eyes and grins at me. After that he stands up. Agumon climbs down from my back to question his friend.

"Are you OK? I was worried."

"I'm fine Agumon. When I saw that I wasn't going to be able to take all of the Gazimon on by myself, I decided to "play dead". But we have to destroy this tower, and go rescue some of the Koromon trapped in a cave near here."

"We'll save them first, and then destroy the tower," I stated.

"Hey wait a minute! Does someone want to explain to me what's going on?" Matt interjected.

"Omigod! You're Yamato Ishida. I've been waiting for you. I gave up hope that you would ever come," Gabumon cried, tears in his eyes.

Matt looks taken aback, and starts to back up.

"How do you know my name? What do you mean you have been waiting for me?"

"He doesn't know anything about Digimon or the Digital World. He kinda followed me through the portal or got sucked in. Not sure. Anyway, Matt, it looks like Gabumon is your Digimon partner. However, the only digivice I have for you is the one everyone, but me, got at camp. It's a long story, that I will tell you later. Right now, we have to save the Koromon." With that we all move out, no one saying a word.

We reach the cave in silence. We go behind a few bushes, and I peek over to see the entrance of the cave. A few Gazimon. Hard to say how many of them there are though. I crouch back down. Agumon and Gabumon are looking at me expectantly for my orders. Matt is just looking dumbfounded.

"So what's the plan Tai?" Gabumon asked.

"Hmmm. Gabumon, I think I might get you to digivolve, and scare off the Gazimon. Agumon, Matt and I will check on the Koromon."

"There's just one problem," Gabumon started. "Those black towers are Control Spires. Apparently it controls the Digimon in that area, and we can't digivolve while it's up."

"Damn. All right then. Agumon, Gabumon, we're going to go for a head on attack. The Gazimon will be shocked at first, so we'll have to keep them off their toes, and beat them before they can regroup. Matt, here take this stick, and whack any that come your way. Watch out for their pitfall and electric stun blast attacks. Check on the Koromon. Tell them help is on the way."

Everyone nods in agreement, and then at my signal we charge the unsuspecting Gazimon. Matt manages to sneak by them undetected, and we beat the Gazimon fairly easily. A little too easy.

"Ha ha. You may have beaten us, but oh look A few Darktryannomon coming your way." The Gazimon fled, and we ran inside the cave to tell Matt and the Koromon.

When we got inside, we saw all of them staring at something. I walk towards Matt, and look down. A digi-egg? With the insignia of courage. I feel drawn to it, and go to pick it up. Light shoots out towards. . .Veemon. How did he get here?

"Hey Tai. I know I wasn't much help in the last fight to save Earth and the Digiworld, but now it's my time to fight. I wasn't suppose to be awaken so soon. Neither was Hawkmon or Armadillomon. Oh well. Anyway, shall we test out the Digi-egg of Courage together?" Veemon said.

"Yeah! Let's do it." We all run out of the cave to face the Darktryannomons.

I hold out the Digi-egg, and yell, "Veemon Digi-Armor Energize."

Veemon Digi-Armor-volve to. . .Flamedramon.

"Whoa! Too cool Flamedramon. You the Mon," I yell.

"Kick some Digi-tail," Agumon and Gabumon cheerlead. Even Matt looked like he was getting into it.

Flamedramon handled the evil digimon and removed the Dark Rings that was controlling them. We then make our way to the Koromon village and Flamedramon destroys the Spire. Now it's time to find Gennai. As the Koromon celebrated, and Flamedramon was back to Veemon, I grab Matt's hand, and my digimon follow us to Gennai's communication portal.

"What are we doing now?" Matt asked.

"We're going to look up an old friend." I press the button on the portal to get a hold of Gennai.

"Hello. Ah Tai. It's good to see you. I take it you took care of the problem at the Koromon Village. I don't know what's going on yet, but I will let you know when I do. I figured out who the human is causing all of this ruckus, but I forgot his name. . . ." Trust Gennai to forget something. He's not even letting me get a word in edgewise. He must be hard at work trying to get everything figured out.

"Oh, who is that you have there?" Gennai asked.

"This is Yamato Ishida, or Matt. Gabumon said that Matt was the person he was waiting on. But is it even worth it to worry about all that. I mean the digivice that belongs to Matt is the old one. No one else can use theirs, so I doubt he will be able to either. Although he did follow me here or got sucked in. Basically, does he still count as a Digidestined."

"Hmmm, he was suppose to be here four years ago when all of you showed up. He was suppose to come with you."

"But he wasn't at camp with us that summer."

"Camp. Four years ago. I was suppose to go, but my Grandfather died, so we couldn't go," Matt replied.

"Hmmm, that would explain why you weren't here with the rest of them. You said 'we'?" Gennai asked.

"Yeah, I have a brother, T.K. Ishida." (A/N: Matt and T.K.'s parents never split up, so T.K. and Matt have the same last names.)

"Hmmm. Interesting. I do have 6 D-3s for you. Perhaps one of them belongs to T.K. There is one for your sister and Ken as well. You will have to find the rest of the Digidestined on your own. As for Matt, give him his Digivice, and his crest. You don't need the crests any longer to make the Digimon digivolve, Tai, and they do belong to Matt. Hmmm, as for him coming here. He can only come if someone with a D-3 opens the gate, and in time he should be able to make Gabumon digivolve. Or he can choose never to return. I'm not sure why he showed up now. Let me think on that, oh and while I do that, Tai?" Gennai asked.

"Yeah Gennai?" I replied.

"You should probably save me, I've been kidnapped. I just don't know where I am. Guess you'll have to search for me. Gennai out."

I stare after Gennai, eyes wide, with my mouth hanging open. Save him. Kidnapped. Doesn't know where he is. "Darn you Gennai. Why didn't you tell me that before, argh?" I yelled after him, recovering from my shock.

"Umm Tai? I think we should get you and Matt out of here. The gate's gonna close soon," Agumon put in.

"Yeah. Let's go." I'll worry about Gennai and the human that came here later. I know one thing: He has to be a Digidestined. But who is he? Or she?

When we finally get back, we discover we are in the library, and it's deserted.

"What time is it?" Matt asked.

"Almost lunch time. Study period is almost over, but they must have let everyone go early."

"Hey Tai?" Matt started, but then looked down.

"Yeah?"

"This doesn't change anything, Schizo Freak." Matt smirked. Why that little. . .and to think I gave him his digivice and crest. Too bad it's useless. And to think I was beginning to like him, that maybe things would change, and he could become my friend. I clench my fist and walk away. As I walk away, I thought I heard a faint, "I'm sorry." But I shrug and continue walking. Just wishful thinking, right?

That's it! So, did Matt really say he's sorry. Will he try to take back what he said to Tai and be his friend? Will he look after Kari for Tai? And just who are the other three Digidestined that get the D-3s?Oh I decided to have the Digimon Emperor, but if it's not Ken, and the rest of the Digidestined either can't go back or don't know they were suppose to be Digidestined, who is it? Find out next chapter.


	6. Welcome Hope and confusion

The New Kid in School.

In this story the characters are OOC, but especially Tai in all his angst. It's going to be Taito, eventually, with a little Sorato. I really don't like that pairing, so it won't last very long. Other pairings to come.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

The Reviews are great, thanks everyone. I will try to make the chapters longer, but I won't promise anything.

A/N: Sorry the chapter's short, I will try to make the next one longer.

On with the story:

I arrived down for lunch a few minutes before the others. Which was good because I needed to sort out a few things in my head first. I can't believe I was so stupid to believe that Matt could be my friend. Well, too bad for him. If he wants to go to the Digiworld again, I won't take him, and neither will Kari or Ken. T.K. might, but I can't let that happen. I don't consider him a Digidestined, he wasn't there four years ago, so he doesn't deserve to be there now. But I do still need him to take care of Kari. But with the newest threat, that can wait. Maybe if I find the new digidestined, they can be Kari's friends, that way I won't feel so bad about hindering her chances. Hmmmm?

While I am lost in my thoughts, a shadow crosses over me. I look up and see Matt? He looks like he wants to say something, but is unsure of what it is he wants to say. So I don't give him the chance to sort his thoughts out. I won't be hurt again.

"I think you said all you needed to say earlier. We have nothing more to say to one another. But, if you mess with me, I will destroy you. Leave me alone, and I'll leave you alone. Oh, and don't worry. . .I won't tell your precious friends about what happened. Besides, Izzy doesn't want to associate with the Digidestined. If he finds out you're one of us, he'll ditch you."

Matt walks away without a word. I thought I saw something like heart break in his eyes, but then I scoff. Heart break? He doesn't even know what real heart break is. A few minutes after Matt had sat down at his table, my friends showed up. Time to tell them the latest news. I debated telling them about Matt, but decided to. Besides, I told him I won't tell his friends. I never said anything about mine.

"Hey Tai," they greeted as they sat down. Good T.K. is with them.

"Hey guys. We have some 'business' to discuss. T.K. it involves you as well." So I began my tale. No one said a word until I was done.

"So you can go back? Why didn't you tell us?" Mimi asked.

"I dunno. It was like it was my own little hideaway."

"What about Matt? He doesn't want to be a Digidestined?" T.K. was next to query.

"No. He said nothing has changed. He has his digivice and crest. If you want to take him to the Digiworld feel free, but it'll be dangerous for him, because he can't make his digimon digivolve with the Control Spire up."

"Well we have to save Gennai, but where do we start?" Joe inquired.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure. Ken, you're as good with computers as Izzy is. Maybe you could develop a program to help locate Gennai. I could communicate with him with the communication portal."

"I will most definitely do my best."

"So Big Brother? Where are our new D-3s?" Kari asked, shamelessly.

I laugh because I know how much she wants to go back and see Gatomon and Wizardmon. I take out the digivices. I hand Ken and Kari theirs. But T.K. . . .I'm not sure which one would be his. But that soon gets solved as one of them begins to glow. Ah! So T.K. is the Child of Hope. Makes sense.

"Here you go T.K. Or should I say Child of Hope." I hand over the D-3, and he is instantly pleased.

"Wow, too cool. I was hoping I would get a good one. I wonder what my digimon looks like." We all laugh, and then I tell him that Patamon is the Digimon of Hope, and like Kari's Gatomon, digivolves into Angemon and MagnaAngemon.

"Wow. We have Angel digimon. That's awesome. Now I wish I was there four years ago." We all laugh again, and I begin to think about Matt, but quickly cut off that line of thinking. I don't need him. I hate him for the way he made me feel, only to squash it.

Lunch was almost over, so I excused myself to go to the bathroom. Thinking to myself along the way that we will have to get Ken, Kari, and T.K.'s digi-eggs. I didn't realize I had someone follow me to the bathroom until after the door closed.

"Umm Tai. . .about earlier. . .," Matt started. Ugh. Not this again.

"Matt, I hate you. Stay away from me," I told him sternly. Again I see something like heart break in his eyes, but also resolve. Seems he has a little backbone. Whatever. I move to go past him, but he blocks my way, our faces only inches apart.

Before we even know what is happening, our lips lock into a tender kiss. We pull back shocked. It was if time stood still, and we weren't sure of what had just happened. We both speak at the same time.

"Matt?" "Tai?" We look away and blush. We are interrupted from our thoughts when my watch goes off. It's time for me to take my pill, and I do so subconsciously. Matt watches me, as I down my pill with some water, and when I look at him again he has an unreadable expression on his face.

"Ugh! Are you going to do the whole it never happened so you insult me, and then try to say you're sorry or whatever routine again. Cuz if you are, I'm so out of here," I scoff.

Matt looks down, and then back up. "So leave," he said.

"Well I kinda have to anyway. Class is going to start soon." I walk out the door and towards my next class, trying to forget what just occured, because it will never happen again.

That's it! So, will Matt try to be Tai friend? Will Tai let him? And what was with that kiss? And just who are the other three Digidestined that get the D-3s? And I think the Digimon Emperor should make an appearance. It's fate. Find out next chapter.


	7. Hello Love and Emperor

The New Kid in School.

In this story the characters are OOC, but especially Tai in all his angst. It's going to be Taito, eventually, with a little Sorato. I really don't like that pairing, so it won't last very long. Other pairings to come.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

The Reviews are great, thanks everyone. I will try to make the chapters longer, but I won't promise anything.

A/N: Sorry the chapter's short, I will try to make the next one longer.

On with the story:

School passed without incident. Meaning, I didn't run into Matt for the rest of the day, nor did he try to approach me again. But I had more important things to think about. Like finding Gennai, the other three digidestined, and finding out who the Digimon Emperor really is. No time to rest and no time to worry about Matt and that stupid kiss. I figured the best way to find the other three kids would be to split up and each group take a popular kids hangout and a D-3. Kari and T.K. went to a DoJo gym with the Knowledge D-3. Izzy, you'll be replaced. At one point I never would have allowed that to happen, and now I can't wait for you to know how replaceable you really are. Mimi and Ken went to the park with the Friendship D-3. Matt was the Child of Friendship, but it seems he doesn't even know the meaning of the word. Not that it matters, he is not one of us. As long as I have breath in my body he never will be. Joe had to go home and study. He wants to become a doctor, and his studying takes up a lot of his time. It doesn't seem that the Child of Reliabilty is reliable anymore, but that would be wrong. Joe may study a lot, but he also keeps his cell on 24/7. Just in case we need a ride, a friend, a first aid kit, or anything. He's a great guy. I wonder if he and Mimi will ever hook up, or maybe that's just too weird. But anyway, getting back to the matter at hand, with Joe studying, that left me alone to go find a digidestined. So I went to the mall after school with the Love D-3. I wonder if love really can save us all? We did fine without the Child of Love, maybe this time will be different.

I walk into the mall, getting a slight chill from the A/C. I begin to roam around, wondering how the others are doing. I constantly check on the D-3 to see if it has begun to glow. We figured that if the D-3 came in close proximity of its child it will begin to glow. Hopefully. As I make my way through the mall, I am aware of two things: 1) Matt is here and 2) He's with the Child of love along with a couple other people, including his girlfriend, Sora. I clench my fists. Ugh! Wait. . .am I jealous? Hmmm? No way! Can't be. Bah! Must focus on the task at hand. If only they would separate so I could pinpoint which person from their little group was making the D-3 glow. I follow behind a few feet away, willing them to separate.

I get my wish. Two of their friends separate off from them, leaving Matt, Sora, and that girl Yolei, who didn't want to be friends with my sister. The D-3 is still glowing, which means that it is either Sora or Yolei. Neither person I care for, and if I could I wouldn't tell either one of them, but I have to. I may need their help. I laugh quietly to myself think how Izzy surrounded himself with two Digidestined, when he tried so desperately to get away from us.

I am so caught up in my thoughts, that I don't realize that they had stopped until I run right into Matt, who was facing me and had also put his arms around me to steady me. I look over at Sora who was not happy, and then back to Matt who was watching me with an intense interest. I glare back, and that throws him off. I use the moment to wrench myself free from him. Only to be assaulted by Sora's voice.

"Why don't you watch where you're going Schizo Freak. What were you doing? Following us?. . ." and she continued on, but I blocked her out as I realized that Yolei wasn't with them, and the D-3 wasn't glowing. So I do the one thing no one has ever done before. . .I interrupt Sora on one of her tirades.

"Where's Yolei? I need to find her. . .right now."

Sora is shocked that I interrupted her as is Matt. I roll my eyes and look around. We are standing in front of the girl's bathroom. I make my way inside, hearing Matt call out that it was the girl's bathroom, and I couldn't go inside. I ignore him and open the door, cautiously, before venturing inside.

Luckily Yolei was the only one in here. She was at the sink, and I make my way over to her, making sure the D-3 was glowing. Which it was. Perfect, I have the right person after all.

"Yolei," I start.

She spins around, shocked and scared. "What do you want?" she stutters out.

I hold out the D-3. "This is a D-3, I have one too. It appears that you are the Child of Love. We have to get your digimon so you can begin bonding with him, and we have to find your digiegg. I know it's a lot to take in, and if you need proof, I can give you that proof. But you must believe me. The world as you know it is at stake, we have to save it and the Digiworld."

Yolei just stares at me, but after a few minutes she speaks, "Show me the proof then." I let out a breath as I realize that she is willing to at least believe me. I never noticed before, but she has soft, caring eyes. We walk out the door after I tell her no one can know about what has just transpired. We walk past Sora and Matt, who are demanding to know what just happened. Well Sora was, Matt was just watching me leave, or maybe he was checking out my ass. It's not as if I care. Before we were out of earshot, Sora let out a parting shot, "If you leave with him, we are no longer friends, Traitor."

I look over at Yolei who just stares ahead, but grabs my hand and smiles softly. I look back, seeing that Matt has taken Sora's arm and was leading her away. Our eyes meet, and he nods his head at me. I glare back at him, and he just smiles. Grrrrr, he is so annoying.

We walk to one of the school's computer rooms, and I hold up my D-3, and tell her to do the same. We enter into the Digiworld, and I take a huge breath. We landed near a Biyomon village. There was also a control spire being erected. Biyomon and Agumon were trying to fight off the Bakamon, and stop the Control Spire from being erected. I looked up at the cliffs surrounding the village and saw Hawkmon on one of the ledges.

"Up there. That's you're digimon, Hawkmon. We have to go get him and help Biyomon and Agumon. You go get Hawkmon, and I'll help out the others. Join us when you have Hawkmon," I said.

"What? You want me to go up there by myself? It could be dangerous," Yolei cried.

"Of course it'll be dangerous, but you have to have faith in your digimon. Don't worry. You'll be fine." I take off running towards Agumon and Biyomon. I look back to see Yolei climbing the cliff.

I rally all of the Biyomon and Agumon to help me destroy the Control Spire before it could be erected. After a few minutes, we were able to hold the Bakamon at bay by the techinque that Joe came up with: the "Bakamon lose your power" chant. (A/N: This idea is from the show, but I can't remember the episode.) Unfortunately, the Digimon were too small to take on Meramon, so the Spire was erected before Agumon or Biyomon could Digivolve.

Luckily though, Yolei arrived with a new evolved Hawkmon, or should I say Halsemon. "Hey Tai," Yolei called. "I found my Digi-egg of Love. Love totally rocks, and so does Hawkmon, or should I say Halsemon."

Within minutes the Control Spire was destroyed, and it herald the arrival of someone else.

"How dare you destroy another of my spires. Just what do you think you are doing here? This is my domain," a figure in the shadows retorted.

"Your domain? This is the Digiworld. Home of the Digimon, our friends. We won't let you control or hurt them," I bit out.

"Who are you? Show yourself," Yolei declared.

The figure stepped out and I let out a gasp. It was Mimi's American friend.

"Willis," I gasped. Well we found the Digimon Emperor, Mimi is not going to like this.

And that's where I'm leaving it. So Tai had luck finding Yolei, but will the others have the same luck, and why is Willis the Digimon Emperor? A lot more than this will happen next chapter.


	8. Friendship

The New Kid in School.

In this story the characters are OOC, but especially Tai in all his angst. It's going to be Taito, eventually, with a little Sorato. I really don't like that pairing, so it won't last very long. Other pairings to come.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

The Reviews are great, thanks everyone. I will try to make the chapters longer, but I won't promise anything.

A/N: Sorry the chapter's short, I will try to make the next one longer.

On with the story:

_"Willis," I gasped. Well we found the Digimon Emperor. Mimi is not going to like this._

After I had recognized Willis, he had taken off. Promising to 'get us back'. Yolei and I had made sure that the Biyomons were ok, as well as Meramon. The Biyomons forgave Meramon because he was being controlled by a dark gear. We left the digiworld with Hawkmon, Agumon, and Biyomon wished to join us as well. I had no idea what I was going to tell the others, especially Mimi. I hated to see her cry.

We had decided to meet in the park with the new digidestined so that everyone could get acquainted, and we could get down to business. The others were already there, but I didn't see any new faces. Sigh. I guess there is always tomorrow. Yolei and I walked up to everyone. I spoke first, as their backs were to us: "I see no one else had any luck."

"Tai!" Kari jumped up and hugged me. I returned the hug, and glanced around at everyone else: T.K., Ken, Matt, Mimi, and Joe. . . .Wait! Hold up. Matt? What the hell? Grrrr. I glare at him as I swung my gaze back towards him.

"What is he doing here?" I bit out.

"Tai. He is a digidestined. I figured he should stay in the loop," Kari stated, hands on her hips.

My own sister betrayed me. I clench my fist and teeth. Finally, I unclench and turn to my sister, "Yeah. Well you figured wrong," I said in my coldest voice. This voice has been known to send chills down adults, leaving them frozen in my wake of rage. I start to walk off. Not caring about finding the others; our newest addition; or the fact that there are supposedly 3 others, 1 found, but I still have 3 D-3s: Knowledge, Reliability, and Friendship. Either Gennai miscounted, or someone gets two D-3s, which makes no sense, or one of the older Digidestined gets a brand new D-3. But who: Izzy, Matt or Joe. Personally I hope for Joe.

I didn't get far from the group until I am tackled to the ground. I roll over and notice Matt was on top of me, eyes blazing. I give him my coldest glare that could freeze over the Sahara. He ignored it, and went to punch me. But I caught his hand, and twisted it slightly. He yelped, and rolled away from me. He looks up at me, eyes still blazing, and then he speaks: "What the hell is your problem Kamiya?"

"Don't you mean 'Schizo Freak'? I taunted.

"That was before I started to get to know you. I was an ignorant jerk. Can't we put it past us? Like it or not, I am apart of this group, and I will not be bullied out."

"Or what? You'll fight me. Your attempt so far was pathetic." Matt comes flying at me again to tackle me down, but I sidestepped and then tripped him. I notice that in our scuffle, if you could call it that, we ended up further away from my friends into a place surrounded by bushes. They couldn't see us, and nor did they come any closer. They know better than to get involved in one of my fights.

Matt has rollen over onto his back, sucking oxygen back into his lungs. I straddle him, and made a fist in his hair, pulling him up. He looks at me with a mix of defiance and something I couldn't quite place.

"I hate you," I told him.

He continues to look at me, and I release his hair, but I still straddle him. He puts his hands in my hair, and rubs my temples with his thumbs. I feel myself becoming calm under the touch, and my eyes half close, and my lips part slightly. The next I feel is a soft pair of lips being placed on my own, but not moving. After a few seconds, they move to form words: "I broke up with Sora. I don't love her. I doubt I ever did. But I like you. You're all I can think about. I'm not saying it's love. Could be lust. I don't know. May I kiss you?"

I nodded slightly, and then Matt and I kissed. It was tender and sweet. The complete opposite of the turmoil inside of me, screaming at me to punch me. But slowly the screaming stopped, and the turmoil died down. I pull away from the kiss and hug Matt. A few tears sliding down my cheeks. I stood up after I wiped my eyes, and helped Matt to his feet.

"I dislike you," I told him, before walking back to the group, Matt close behind.

"Did you get yourselves all worked out?" Yolei asked.

We both nodded and sat down, Matt sitting next to me.

I told them all of what I was thinking about concerning the D-3s. Apparently, the others had thought the same as well. And then I told them about Willis. Mimi cried, like I knew she would. Joe pulled her into a hug. We were silent for a few minutes until Yolei spoke up: "Why don't we just test the D-3s on Izzy, Matt and Joe? This way we can eliminate them for the equation."

"It's a sound idea. But we left the D-3s in Tai's room. We can't go out hunting tomorrow. Each of us has a project to do, except for Tai. So he'll have to go Digidestined hunting by himself tomorrow," Ken stated.

"That's fine. School comes first," I replied. "But what concerns me is what happened to Willis. He is the Child of Fate. He must have seen this was going to happen, so why didn't he try to stop it or call for help. Something bigger is happening than Willis, but what?"

No one had an answer, so we each went our separate ways home.

Next day after school.

School was kind of boring. The only notable thing was that Matt was sitting with us at lunch, and Izzy looked somewhat sad with a hint of longing? Tough. He made his choice. But what was he longing for? Bah! Can't think about him. I walk by the soccer field, a game I thoroughly enjoyed. I stopped to watch. That Davis kid is kind of good. He could be better though with a bit more training. Suddenly I notice the ball coming towards me, and Davis running after me, looking at the ball. The ball reached me first, and I swung up and kicked it towards the field. However, as I landed, Davis ran right into me. I grumble, annoyed, and look at him. He had his back to me, and looking at something. I had this feeling that I should check my pockets, and then noticed one of the D-3s was missing. I look down over his shoulder and notice what D-3 it was. The Child of Friendship has been found. Matt has just been replaced, and suddenly the thought doesn't make me feel as good as I thought it would.

Davis picks it up, and looks at me. His game forgotten and carried on without him.

"What is this? And why is it glowing?"

"That is a D-3. You are the Child of Friendship." And then I help Davis to his feet, and we begin to walk to a diner to eat, and along the way, I fill Davis in.

Sorry it took me so long to write, but I couldn't decide on what to do next, or what happens to the 4th D-3. I think I figured it out. . .but it's a secret. Shhhhhhh!


	9. Knowledge & Reliabilty completes the set

The New Kid in School.

In this story the characters are OOC, but especially Tai in all his angst. It's going to be Taito, eventually, with a little Sorato. I really don't like that pairing, so it won't last very long.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

The Reviews are great, thanks everyone. I will try to make the chapters longer, but I won't promise anything.

On with the story:

"So. . . .I'm a digidestined? And a digidestined has a digimon partner, and they can travel into the Digital World. But only other people that are Chosen know about us, and the rest of the world. . .doesn't," Davis asked confused for the fifth time.

"Yes!" I sighed, exasperated. Honestly, how thick is this kid.

"All right then."

"What?" It was my turn to be confused apparently.

"I said, "All right then." I believe you." Ok, so maybe the kid wasn't thick. . .just a little slow.

"I can't believe I'm the Child of Friendship. How cool," Davis exclaimed.

"Neither can I," I harrumphed.

"Huh?"

"Well, it surprises me that a person who ran from being friends with my sister because someone told them too is the Child of Friendship," I coldly stated.

"I'm not brave. I never had a cool role model that I looked up to. No one to teach me that. Everyone here tries to fit in. . . .except you. You're different, and you don't care what people think. I think I would have been a lot more brave if I grew up with someone like you as a role model." The kid was actually sincere. . .and I guess he's not that bad.

"How about a game of one on one soccer? It looks like you could use some help to step up your game," I coolly invited.

"Sure!" Davis jumps up and starts to run for the door. I would have to a long time ago. Davis is like how I used to be: a happy go lucky kid that rarely got depressed, and always had a smile planted on his face.

At the park.

Davis and I, I will admit, had a blast. It was fun kicking the ball around. We decided to get some ice cream before we headed home. As we walked towards a bench, I noticed that an old man, and possibly grandson, were practicing their Kendo, a traditional Japanese fencing art. I was watching the young kid, with interest. He looked around Kari's age, but he possessed such a calm will, and extreme patience and discipline. Davis follwed my gaze, and nodded.

"That's Cody Hida. He just transferred to our school not to long ago. He's really quiet, and he's in my class with your sister, T.K. and Yolei. He tends to keep to himself. But he does know Yolei. Apparently, they live in the same building on the same floor, right across from each other," Davis filled in.

I nodded my head and turned away. I glanced back, and noticed them walking this way. I took out one of the D-3s and started tossing it from hand to hand. When they had gotten closer to us, I glanced down and noticed the D-3 was glowing. Davis must have noticed because he stopped them and started asking Cody about the homework they had, because he didn't get it. I've noticed something about Davis: he's actually a bright boy, but pretending he's not seems to work for him. With Davis asking Cody about homework, Cody's Grandfather told Cody to help his friend, but to be home soon and walked off.

"Oh Cody, I'd like you to meet Kari's older brother, Tai, he's really cool." I smirked at that, and Cody turned his gaze to study me intently, and I stared right back. The kid had guts, he didn't back down from my stare. After a few seconds he looked at my hands and noticed the glowing D-3.

"Excuse me, but what is that?" Seems the kid is polite as well. Great manners!

"It's a D-3, and it has been waiting for you." With that I started to tell Cody about the Digital World. He, of course, wanted proof. Lucky for me, Biyomon flew to perch on the bench beside me.

"Hi Tai. Kari asked me to look for you. She said that there is someone waiting for you at home, and dinner will be ready in half an hour."

"Thank you Biyomon. Biyomon, I'd like you to meet Cody, the new Child of Knowledge, and Davis, the new Child of Friendship."

"How do you do? I'm gonna head back, Kari said she'd have my meal waiting for me when I got back. I'm so hungry." Biyomon flew off home, and Cody and Davis both looked astounded.

"Alright then. Well I have to be off. Cody, Davis, meet us here in the park, in the clearing after school tomorrow. You can meet the rest of the Digidestined then." I walked off, without looking back to see if they had heard me. I wonder who would be waiting for me at home. I also wonder if Joe gets the fourth D-3, or does someone else. I took the D-3 of Reliability out of my pocket and walked home, tossing it between my two hands.

I get to my home, and notice someone sitting on my steps, waiting for me. The setting sun's glow was in my eyes, so I couldn't make out anything more than a figure, but as I got closer, recognition filled my eyes.

"Ah, so you were the one waiting for me. What do you want?" I'm stilling tossing around the D-3, but this time, up and down in my left hand. I don't notice that it's glowing.

"Tai. . .the D-3 is glowing. . . ."

I look at it, now still in my left hand, and I look back at my guest, eyes growing wide.

Dun dun dun. Who could it be? Any guesses? Find out next chapter, and I think it's time for Sora to meet Biyomon, and for Izzy to find out just who the digidestined are.


	10. Be Serious!

The New Kid in School.

In this story the characters are OOC, but especially Tai in all his angst. It's going to be Taito, eventually, with a little Sorato. I really don't like that pairing, so it won't last very long. Other pairings to come.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

The Reviews are great, thanks everyone. I will try to make the chapters longer, but I won't promise anything.

A/N: I am sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I have a lot of stuff on the go right now. But I will try to update again soon, and add an epilogue to my other story, Destiny's Road.

On with the story:

School passed by fairly quickly, and I was glad the weekend was here. I hadn't told the rest of the Digidestined who got the last D-3. I figured it should be a surprise. I know I was. I headed towards the park. I walked a bit more slowly, knowing everyone else would be there when I got there. But I just needed some time to myself to think things through. Yes, we now have all of the Digidestined. But we still needed to figure out why Willis became the Digimon Emperor. And we also needed to find Gennai. Could Willis be holding him hostage or is another more evil force holding Gennai and controlling Willis?

I arrived at the park and walked into the clearing. As predicted, everyone was there waiting for me to arrive. I had informed everyone of Davis and Cody being Chosen as well. I walked up to them and sat down and waited for everyone to give me their undivided attention. When they did, I began to speak:

"I see everyone has been introducing themselves to our new Chosen Children, Davis Motomiya and Cody Hida. I would also like to tell you that I know who the Child of Reliability is. Yesterday, when he came to visit me, he noticed that the D-3 was glowing, and now I would like to introduce him to all of you: Matt Ishida is our new Child of Reliability." I waited for everyone's reaction. They were all surprised to say the least, and then one by one they began to stare at Matt, until he grew so uncomfortable he hid his face in the crook of my neck. It felt weird having his face in my neck, as I felt the warm breath of his being caressing my skin. It felt weird, but nice. Not that I would ever let it show. I had wanted Joe to have the D-3. I didn't want him to be replaced! I trust Joe. I do NOT trust Ishida. And he is still hiding, the coward! I have kept my eyes focused ahead, with a cold edge in them. The others are still staring, and Ishida, it seemed, had no intention of moving away from me. Guess I'll have to break the spell, I like my personal space. And I do just that.

I grab him by the back of his neck, and force him away from me. He looks at me with confused eyes, and everyone else has caught their breath. They know I hate people invading my space without my permission. In my coldest voice I say to Matt, "If you are quite done, Coward, I would like to get on with the meeting." And then I release him, and wait patiently.

"Wow, Matt. That's pretty cool. You get to be a digidestined after all. Do you get a new Digimon too?" T.K. broke the silence first in his excitement after the inital shock wore off.

"Ummm, I'm not. . .sure, Teeks. . . . .Do I Tai?" Matt looked at me with unsure eyes as he asked the question.

"And hurt Gabumon's feelings? That's just cruel Matt," I smirked at him.

"A simple yes or no would have sufficed Tai," Matt glared back.

"I'm going to make this real clear for you, so that there is no misunderstanding: I don't want you as the Child of Reliability. I don't need to rely on you for anything, and I never will. I trust Joe a lot more than I ever will you."

Everyone gasped, except for Matt, who replied back, "You've known Joe a lot longer than you have me, I expect you to trust him more. But one day, you will come to rely on me." To this I barked with laughter. Kari answered for me:

"Matt, don't hold your breath. Tai relies on no one. Not even me. He looks after us. He's the one that gets things done and protects us."

Matt continues to look at me, and then holds down his head and says, "It must get pretty lonely for you then."

"Can we get on with this damned meeting? I have had enough of your childness," I look at everyone as I say this.

"Tai! We are children. . . .," Mimi started, before I cut her off.

"Children? The way you all act how do we ever hope to stop Willis, save Gennai, the Digiworld, and possibly our own. You know what? This meeting is over. None of you are acting serious enough." I stand up. Kari stops me.

"Tai, you are being unreasonable. We haven't even started the meeting yet. How can you say we are not taking this seriously enough?"

"Well, you all look happy, content, and you got a great night's sleep. It doesn't look as if any of you have anything of value to offer up as far as ideas or plans go. Otherwise, you would have stopped that ridiculous bantering between Matt and myself. All any of you do is look to me for the ideas and plans. Have an original thought for yourselves, and when all of you do, or are at least willing to discuss it seriously, we'll do this again. I am so out of here." I turned and walked away calmly.

I learned much later that after I left, everyone had sat in silence for awhile until Matt had spoken up to carry on the meeting without me. While everyone had agreed with that, no one seemed able to offer anything up for discussion. When they realized I was right (cuz I always am), they decided to go their separate ways to go to the amusement park. I called them idiots when I heard. I can't believe I'm the leader of a bunch of no good, lazy children. No one wanted to take this seriously, so I did what I had to do. While they were all having their non-meeting, I went to the Digiworld for a recon mission. A dangerous one at that.

I had met up with all of the Digimon. They of course wondered where their partners were, and I told them they weren't coming. That they didn't treat this seriously enough. They were hurt and upset to say the least.

"C'mon guys! We have to shake this off. We can't worry about them right now. Tai is here to help us, and he can make us all digivolve. We can get mad at them later. Now, who's with me?" Agumon encouraged. He's my partner, and he's a damn good leader.

"I am with you, always," Gabumon stated. They're best friends, and Gabumon is Agumon's second in command. They always look out for one another. That is unlikely to happen for me and Matt.

Gomamon is probably one of the sneakiest digimon I know. So I had him scout around for Willis base of operation. He gave us directions and we met up with him there. We crouched down, hidden in the bushes at the edge of the forest where Gomamon was waiting and hiding.

"How's it look? We're you able to get any closer?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I was able to get inside. A couple of days ago, the back entrance was right near the edge of the forest, so I was able to slip in. I was able to search everywhere but the top floor and the basement. They were heavily guarded. Maybe Gennai is in there. I was also able to get in the control room and rewire a few things. And I also switched control over to Izzy's old laptop that he left here. All we need to do is activate it, and we are in business."

"Excellent work, Gomamon. When did they start cutting down the forest then?" I asked.

"While I was in there. This used to be a pretty thick forest. They had started at the front and worked backwards. They then posted look outs all around the Emperor's HQ. And there are 10 patrols making rounds at all times." I started thinking of a plan.

"What do we do now Tai?" Agumon asked.

"We're going to need an army, and some careful planning, and an excellent strategy to get in and find out what is on those two floors that are guarded. Everyone get some rest, and find as many of our old friends that you can. We're going to need everyone to pull this off. Maximum power, and no casualities, for us anyway. If we can get organized and prepared, we can manage that. Agumon. Gabumon. Run drills with everyone. I'm heading home to think over a plan of action."

In the school library.

I had said a quick goodbye to the Digimon, and entered a Digigate to take me back to the school's library computer lab. Unfortunately, Sora and Izzy were both there staring at me, after they witnessed my arrival out of the computer. It was made even worse because Biyomon had decided to come with me, and she recognized Izzy and Sora.

"Hey Traitor," Biyomon sang in her sweet voice to Izzy. She then looked at Sora and got excited as she flew right into Sora's arms. "Hi Sora, I'm Biyomon. You were suppose to come to me four years ago. How come you never came? I'm suppose to be your partner."

Sora was shocked, and I hardly cared. I told Izzy he can fill her in if she asks. I already had to fill in one digidestined I depise, I'd rather not do it again. Izzy had asked me who, and I relished in telling him about all the new digidestined, especially the one who replaced him. I then gathered Biyomon up, and left for home.

It seemed no one was home when I got there. Servants don't really count. So after grabbing a tray of food to take up for me and Biyomon to share, we entered the room. I had just enough time to set the tray down, before a pair of arms circled around me, turned me around, and a pair of lips were on my own. I knew, even with the lights off that it was Matt.

Is it really Matt? Will the digidestined start to act seriously? Will Sora try to join them? Will Izzy try to rejoin? Will Tai let them? And how will things fair out in the Digiworld? Find out next chapter. And review as always please.


	11. Another D3? And a Little Taito

The New Kid in School.

In this story the characters are OOC, but especially Tai in all his angst. It's going to be Taito, eventually, with a little Sorato. I really don't like that pairing, so it won't last very long. Other pairings to come.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

The Reviews are great, thanks everyone. I will try to make the chapters longer, but I won't promise anything.

A/N: I am sorry, it's been quite awhile since I have last updated. I have a lot of stuff going on, and my computer also crashed. Grrr. Anyway, I will try to update again soon, and add an epilogue to my other story, Destiny's Road. Also, this is just a short chapter to get the story going again. More to come as soon as I can.

On with the story:

"Tai, are you alright? Is everything OK?" Biyomon asked, worried.

I forgot Biyomon was with me, and that I had a tray of food in my hands. I push the person off of me, and switch on the lights. I speak to Biyomon first.

"Yeah. Everything's fine. Don't worry. Have something to eat ok?" With that, the pink feathered digimon began to happily munch her food, only nodding slightly as I told her I was going out into the hallway to talk to my guest.

I close the door and turned to talk to the person who kissed me a few moments ago.

"What Matt? And was that really necessary?" I asked with a bored expression.

"I told you I liked you, and I wanted to show you. What's so wrong with that?"

"Firstly, you should just forget about me. I'm only staying long enough to destroy the latest threat in the Digiworld. Secondly, will you be serious? The world may be at stake, the Digiworld sure as hell is, and all you want to do is play tonsil hockey."

" . . . .I just want you to know I care about you. . . .. Besides, you can't leave. What about Kari, and your friends, and me?"

"There you go again. I tell you that the world is in danger, and all you want to do is fool around. I highly doubt that after I walked out, you all had a productive meeting."

Matt sighed. "No, we didn't. They all went to the amusement park, and I came here to find you. Where were you anyway?"

"The Digiworld, where do ya think? I was doing a recon mission. All of you are idiots. I hope you realize that. Has no one but me realized that we are still short a D-3. The D-3 of Sincerity to be exact."

"Uhhhh. . . ."

"I didn't think so." I turn back to go to my room to eat, and Matt follows me in. Biyomon who has finished eating, decides to go to the rec room to watch TV, and leaves without another word.

I climb on my bed to eat, and Matt sits beside me, his head leaning on my shoulder, lost in thought. By the time I finish eating, he speaks up.

"So where do you think the D-3 is? And who do you think gets it?"

"I dunno. It could be anywhere, I'd have to ask Gennai. Tentomon is coming over with Izzy's old laptop. He's the only one who can get past Izzy's security on it. I'm also hoping that Mimi gets the D-3. I really don't want it to be Izzy or Sora."

"Sora???" Matt asked shocked, and I tell him what transpired at school after my return from the Digiworld.

"Oh." Matt sits stunned, and I move away to lie down, arms behind my head, staring up at the ceiling, lost in thought as to my plan of action, among other things. I knew that when Tentomon got here, we could go over strategies. He's really good at calculating success rates, and is usually never wrong. I also began to wonder why Gennai never gave us the last D-3. It must exist, but where could it be. I knew Palmon would love to see Mimi again, and vice versa. I also wanted this battle to end quickly, so that I could live in the Digiworld in peace finally. Which reminded me . . . .

"Hey, Ishida. You never said if you would look after Kari for me or not." Matt, decided to lie down as well with his head on my shoulder before he answered, "I'll do it (sigh), but I really don't want you to go anywhere. I want you to stay here. I want to keep you. Always. With me. Forever." Matt stifled a yawn, and nestled into me more. I sighed and grabbed the blanket I threw on the floor earlier this morning. I put it around both of us, and then put my arms around Matt, staring at him for a few minutes. Finally, I gave him a soft kiss, to which he smiled in his sleep. I laid my head back on the pillow and sighed again. Might as well get some sleep while I wait for Tentomon to show up.

Tentomon shows up, and Izzy drops by. How will Tentomon react to seeing his old partner. How will Izzy react to seeing Tai and Matt in bed together? Will the rest of digidestined start to act seriously? Will Sora try to join them? Will Izzy try to rejoin? Will Tai let them? How will things fair out in the Digiworld? And does Mimi get a new D-3, or does someone else get it, if it even exists? Find out next chapter. And review as always please.


	12. Freak outs and breakfast

The New Kid in School.

In this story the characters are OOC, but especially Tai in all his angst. It's going to be Taito, eventually, with a little Sorato. I really don't like that pairing, so it won't last very long. Other pairings to come.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

The Reviews are great, thanks everyone. I will try to make the chapters longer, but I won't promise anything.

A/N: I am sorry, it's been quite awhile since I have last updated. I have a lot of stuff going on, and my computer also crashed. Grrr. Anyway, I will try to update again soon, and add an epilogue to my other story, Destiny's Road. Also, this is just a short chapter to get the story going again. More to come as soon as I can.

On with the story:

Matt and I are comfortably sleeping in my bed; the blanket I had put around us lay half on the floor and half tangled between our intertwined legs. If I were honest with myself, I would say it was the best sleep I have ever had. It felt nice to be well rested for once here in my own bed, instead of going to the Digiworld to get a good night's sleep before I flipping snap and go out of my flipping mind. All too soon however, our little nest is disturbed, and I am ready to kill.

Izzy having a long conversation with himself, after the incident at the library, decided to come by and. . .well I'm not exactly sure. When he walked through my bedroom door, my room was blinded by light as Tentomon made his way through my laptop. . . . .And then all hell broke loose.

"What are you doing here?" Tentomon roared, which woke up myself and Matt to whom I quickly distanced myself from by walking over to a raging Tentomon. Looking over at Izzy, I see him staring at Matt still in my bed, rubbing his eyes in that cute way. . . .I did NOT just say cute. It's not cute, nope not cute at all . . . .Anyway, Izzy merely rolls his eyes and looks at me, before opening his mouth to say something, but Tentomon cuts him off.

"I hate you," Tentomon yells. "I made myself forget about what you look like. Just who do you think you are waltzing into a place where you aren't wanted."

Izzy looks at Tentomon with sad eyes and said, "I'm so sorry Tentomon."

"Sorry? Sorry? SORRY? DO YOU THINK SAYING 'SORRY' MAKES UP FOR THE FACT THAT YOU THREW ME AWAY LIKE YESTERDAY'S NEWS. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW THAT MADE ME FEEL? IT TOOK TAI AND THE OTHERS MONTHS TO GET ME TO COME AROUND, AND A YEAR BEFORE I WAS TOTALLY PAST IT ALL."

By now, Tentomon is in my arms crying, and I am doing my best to keep him calm. I tell Izzy to leave. And then I turned to Matt and tell him to leave as well. For once he actually listened to me. It took me a good two hours to calm Tentomon down, and by the time I did get him calm, it was too late in the night to do any planning.

I woke up early the next morning, glad for the weekend. Tentomon was still fast asleep, so I let him sleep in. I made my way to the rec room only to see T.K., Kari, their digimon, and Biyomon all asleep on the sofa with the T.V. showing a blank blue screen. I turn off the T.V., and make my way to the kitchen to make something to eat. However, I find Matt already in there, starting on breakfast.

"I thought I asked you to leave."

"You did. But Kari and T.K. wanted me to watch movies with them. I heard movement upstairs so I decided to get up and get a start on breakfast for everyone. I'm making pancakes. Biyomon said they were Tentomon's favorite food." I nod with approval and go for the coffee that had already finished brewing. After pouring myself a couple, I sit on the barstool at the Kitchen Island and watch Matt moving around my kitchen. We say nothing to one another, and I store this moment away as one of my treasured moments that I will relive in the Digiworld. The moment is gone however when Matt mentions that before Izzy left, he and Matt were talking.

"So, Izzy's jealous."

" . . ."

"Apparently, he told you he liked you, and you told him you weren't interested. I told him the same thing too once, only I said I would never be gay. Guess I was wrong," he said, smiling sheepishly.

I roll my eyes and replied, "Izzy was my best friend. I didn't think it would be a good idea to take that step with him. I told him I loved him as a brother, and that's all that I needed. Hell, we were kids back then, I didn't want to ruin something that probably would never last. And, he can be jealous all he wants, because whatever it is between US has nothing to do with HIM."

"I like the relationship I have with you. It's better than anything I've ever had."

"I don't do relationships," I told Matt, deadly serious.

"Hmmmm," was all Matt said before turning back to cooking, silence once again. When it was broken again, it was by me.

"So did Izzy say what he wanted?"

"Izzy wants his and Sora's digivice, because they want to join us as Digi. . ."

"NEVER," I roared. I get up and throw my cup in the sink which resulted in it shattering upon contact, pieces of the cup flying everywhere, including into the pancake mix Matt had just finished. I walk out of the kitchen without another word and head up to my room. When I get there, Tentomon flies downstairs and I am left alone.

About half an hour later, there is a knock at the door, before it is slowly opened. Matt peeked his head in, and tells me he has breakfast for us. I nod, and he sets the tray of food between us on the bed. He then looks at me and with all seriousness said, "No more coffee for you in the morning anymore, Mister." We stare at each other, and then grinned and laughed. We eat in silence, and I lock this moment away. When we finish, he gets up and gathers the dishes unto the tray. He goes to the door, tray in hand, before turning around saying he finish cleaning up before he has to go home and do his homework, making me promise to call him later. I had already walked over to him as he was making me promise to call, and before I opened the door for him, I gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek telling him thanks. I then playfully shove him out the door, closing it afterwards. I turn around and walk to my desk in totally strategy mode.

Will the rest of digidestined start to act seriously? Are Izzy and Sora the key to getting the last D-3? Will Tai realize it in time, and maybe a lesson of why it is important they all act as a team? How will things fair out in the Digiworld? And does Mimi get a new D-3, or does someone else get it? Find out next chapter. And review as always please.


End file.
